


Kinda, Really, Absolutely Not

by Thestorans



Series: One Shot Gallery [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Angry Harry, Angst, Fluff, Lilo Boyfriends, M/M, Narry Boyfriends, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Protective Harry, Sexual Content, Violence, alphas are dicks in this, carefree niall, except harry liam and zayn of course, zayn isn't really in this just at the end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a lover, not a fighter. Even in the scary alpha, beta, and omega filled world. He would never choose violence to deal with any situation. Niall liked that about his alpha, but sometimes people would test all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda, Really, Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story to my gallery, hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Comment at the end!

The two were sprawled out on the bed, the hot morning sun was beaming through the windows. Niall had one leg out of the covers, hooked on his alphas naked hip that was barely covered by the light blue sheets. It was around twelve in the afternoon, but last nights activities had gotten them completely drained and bed-ridden.

The sweet cool breeze was soothing though, and Niall had fluttered his eyes opened as his blond fringe tickled his forehead from being blown into his face. His cheek was smushed against Harry's shoulder, a small pool of drool had formed on his alphas collarbone.

He groaned, shuffling around and feeling his naked form brush against his mates, he smiled, loving the feeling of nothing between the two. Everything was perfect at that moment, nothing was uncomfortable, even the embarrassing amount of spit that he had came up with while he slept that was still pooled at his lovers collarbone wasn't bothering him.

Harry had seemed to notice the loss of weight on his chest from the lift of Niall's head, and he smiled before he even opened his eyes, just peeking with one to give his omega a look-over before shifting his gaze towards the wet spot on his shoulder.

"Attractive." Harry chuckled out, his voice was hard to understand, being so thick when he was still half-asleep. But he still had the sense of humour coursing through him no matter what time of day or situation.

"You thought I was plenty attractive last night, pet." The blond got himself into a sitting position, Harry's hand coming up to rub soothing circles along his back muscles, barely brushing along his skin with his tanned knuckles.

"I did, I really, really did." Harry cleared his throat before shifting beside him to reach for his phone, Niall just sat where he was, trying to regain the strength and energy he would need for the rest of the day. He focused on the typing of Harry's phone as he texted someone, blinking at the sheets now crumpled in his lap and Harry's naked hip still poked out along with his leg.

The bed shifted again a minute later and Harry was now hooking his chin over his pale shoulder, the curly lads light scruff tickling his skin.

"Your hair doesn't tickle me at night anymore, so I get a better sleep." The alpha breathed out a laugh through his nose, moving to nibble at the blond omegas bond mark making Niall squirm and lightly push away, but Harry's hands were iron clamps on his hips, not letting him go.

"Take that back, I loved my hair long and you loved it too."

"M'okay...I did love it long, got me something to pull on which I know you liked-"

"Oi, don't get me all rilled up, I am too tired to do anything right now, give me till tonight." Niall had to let out a loud laugh at that, hand settled on the back of his alphas neck that now was bare with no long locks to twirl on with his fingers. Yeah, he missed those crazy curls.

Harry still had his head tucked into his neck, nosing along the bottom of his jawline and around the now scarred-over bite, breathing in his scent.

He would be surprised if Harry didn't smell him, every time they woke up the alpha would have to give him a little whiff at the neck like the blond was some drug.

"I'm just teasin' ya babe. Let's get up and go to the coffee shop, I just don't have any motivation to do anything today." Niall said to his alpha, leaning his head back so he was now resting his head on Harry's shoulders behind him, both now nose to nose and smiling at each other.

"Who says we have to do anything today?" Harry gave him a questioning brow, but the blond just kissed at the corner of the alphas lips and then shuffled towards the edge of the bed, getting himself out and finally standing, his legs and bum cramped making him cringe and hold onto his lower back.

He didn't look back at Harry, knowing the alpha was probably smiling devilishly in triumph.

"I say we should. Come on we're burning daylight." Niall knew his mate couldn't say no to him, and Harry didn't even hesitate as he scooted his bare arse around the bed till his feet were on the ground. Niall grabbed for two pairs of boxers, throwing the alpha one and then clumsily slipping on his own.

 

They walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, their shoulders brushing together so they didn't bump into the bustling early-morning workers who were rushing to catch the tube.

The cafe wasn't far from their little apartment, just a perfect block away for them to simply walk there in the mornings like today, where they didn't want to do anything productive. Tomorrow would be a different story though of course, them both having to work the next day.

Niall felt a pulse in his hand that was holding Harry's, and he looked up, smiling at his alpha who smiled right back with a comfy looking beanie settled on his head. It was hard for Harry to get used to the new hair cut, the curly head of hair he had last time hid his cute little ears, and now they were on full display for the blond to teasingly nibble on.

"Do you want the normal?" Harry asked as they got to the cafe steps, couples were sat on the small little patio outside, drinking their coffee and scones. It was such a peaceful morning, maybe they should stay here for a while, let the breeze wake them up more.

"I'll order for us, yeah? And we should go out on the patio today, it's not raining like usual." Niall suggested, and Harry didn't object, smiling and nodding before slowly slipping his hand out of his mates. Niall watched at Harry disappeared out into the patio, and then moved to stand in line.

"Uh, excuse me? You just butted into the line? Behind me, omega." Niall wanted to roll his eyes, the loud and obnoxious sound of an alpha trying to make him slip into submission. At first the blond was scared of it all, and sure, his heart still faltered the smallest bit when he heard a dominant speak so low to him. But alphas and omegas had one thing alike, and that was that they were humans, and that seemed to get him past the terror.

It was normal, anyways, for alphas to be so rude. Not calling him any other name but 'omega' trying to degrade him into listening. It was a card alphas pulled all the time, and Niall had taught himself to get used to it. If he looked like a scared little mouse, he wouldn't be able to get through life.

"I didn't see you there when I first got in line." Niall mumbled, he refused to say sorry. Why should he? It was a simple mistake, and he shouldn't be talked down because of it. He truly didn't see the man behind him, and he wasn't even sure if he did butt in front of the man, maybe the alpha was making this all up because the blond was some useless omega. He could just tell this alpha didn't have an omega yet, with how naive he was being.

"Stop chatting me up, omega, did I ask you to speak to me? God, how rude is this thing?" The man looked behind him at the alpha male behind him, who seemed to just shrug. The man was making a fool of himself really, and it was amusing to Niall.

So, if the man didn't want him to "chat him up" then he would just not talk to him. The blond turning back, standing right where he was before. He could hear the scoff of the alpha behind him, he sounded definitely insulted, but Niall forced himself to ignore it.

"Everything alright here?" Oh god, now here Harry was coming in, looking concerned with his perfectly plucked brows furrowing towards Niall, then green eyes flickering towards the man behind the blond.

"Is this yours?" The man growled, and Niall couldn't help but flinch at how the mans words sounded to him, treating him like he was some thrown piece of trash left on the ground that Harry dropped, like the man was asking him to pick him up and throw him into the garbage.

"Yes, uh, sorry what happened?" The man was looking even more frustrated at Harry's question.

"What happened? Your omega had cut me in line, that's no way to treat an alpha, so I suggest you get his head straight and drag him to the back of the line before I do." That was a threat Niall knew the man wasn't joking about, and Harry was quick in action.

"There'll be no need, come on love." Harry had moved his hand out for Niall to take, and the blond gladly did as they moved their way to the back. He could hear the alpha man still babbling away to the alpha behind him, and the words "how could an alpha like that treat an omega like that."

"You alright?" Harry whispered into Niall's ear, and the omega smiled assuringly up at his alpha.

"It's the usual treatment, I'm fine." Niall just shrugged his shoulders and focused back on moving up as the line moved, the man that had yelled at him now ordering his drink and food. He didn't even notice Harry's expression of concern, how the alpha stood a couple inches closer with his hand hovering protectively at his lower back.

"I'll stay here with you, alright?"

"No, no. I said I'm fine pet, just go save us a seat before the patio fills up, okay?" Harry never liked to argue with his omega, so he only hesitated for a second before nodding and moving back out onto the patio. Niall was one of the strongest omegas he's ever met, he was carefree and didn't take anything to heart with what alphas spat at him. He was the perfect omega for him.

 

After their little meal, they had made their way back home. Bellies full and smiles on their faces, as they still had their now half empty coffee's in their hands. The streets were more empty now, just the passing of cars and busses. Everyone was at work now, it gave them the space to chuckle to themselves as they playfully shoved each other down the sidewalk towards their home.

But Niall's phone rang, stopping their movements with Harry's hands settled on his hips, chin hooking over his shoulder as he watched the blond fish out the phone from his pocket and answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Lou." There was a pause as Niall listened, Harry just watched, hypnotized by the rosy cheeks and pink lips.

"Lunch today? I thought you and Liam had work." Niall sighed out, rolling his eyes with a chuckle as he looked up at Harry with a smile. Harry returned it gratefully, lightly tickling the omegas side making Niall give him a glare.

"When's your lunch break over at? Okay, 12:30 we'll be there. Bye mate."

"So, we have lunch plans now?" Harry spoke as soon as Niall hung up, and the blond turned around in his alphas hold, moving his hand to rest along Harry's chest, fingers splayed out across it, toying with the cross necklace dangling in the middle of his pecks.

"Yes we do, so I suggest we get home soon and have some relaxing time before we have to deal with Louis and Liam." Niall tugged Harry along after that, both of them eventually getting to their humble abode.

"Netflix?" Niall asked, jumping onto the couch and grabbing for the remote, Harry was kicking his shoes off at the door, hanging his jacket up. "Of course, I want to watch the new season of Orange Is The New Black, you haven't let me watch it yet." Harry moved into the living room, taking the place Niall had saved for him and letting the omega cuddle under his arm as he flicked through Netflix.

"Hey, don't blame me for not letting you watch your show. Blame work." Niall pretended to huff like he was insulted, but Harry had kissed the pout off his lips making the blond gush in cuteness, a blush fuming onto his perfectly chubby cheeks.

"I'll go yell at them tomorrow, now you already passed Orange Is The New Black like five times, go up, yeah there it is." Niall playfully slapped at Harry's chest, but listened to his alphas wishes and pressed play on the first episode.

"There you go, your highness." Niall joked, sticking out his tongue before sinking more into the couch in comfort. Harry just moved a hand out to silently ruffle the blonds hair, making Niall grab his hand and simply hold it throughout the episode.

 

One episode, turned into another episode, and soon they were four episodes in until Niall flickered his gaze to the time and saw that it was 12:20.

"Oh shit, Haz!" He jumped up off the couch, Harry straightening up from the couch after hearing Niall's words. "We're gonna be late, Louis and Liam are off on their lunch breaks they can't wait forever." Niall was yelling that out as he rushed up to their room, his voice echoing throughout the apartment.

"Okay, okay we aren't late yet love. Calm down we'll get ready." Harry was always the more calmer of the two in situations like this, and he walked into the room, smiling in amusement as he watched his mate ruffle roughly through the closet and dressers trying to find a shirt to wear.

"I'll calm down when I see that you are almost ready also, hurry up babe." Niall whined out, grabbing a shirt blindly and then rushing to the bathroom with it half on already.

Harry didn't feel like telling the blond he grabbed a shirt from his dresser, Niall always did look cute in his clothing.

"I'll get ready now, you're lucky I have short hair now yeah? Don't have to tame it down like I used to." Harry chuckled out as he looked into the mirror they had in their room, running his fingers through his hair to push it up and over the side and away from his forehead.

"Should I leave my hair down or have it up love?" Niall yelled out from the bathroom, his voice was muffled as he brushed his teeth, making Harry chuckle and walk into the bathroom, leaning his shoulder onto the door frame and watching the omega with a smirk across his face, showing off his dimples.

"Down, I like it down." Niall didn't even look at him, just nodded in agreement and then spit out the toothpaste from his mouth, taking a swig of water and then putting on the rest of the shirt.

"Okay, I'm ready, hurry up." Niall passed Harry through the door, rushing out of the room and down to the front door. Harry new he couldn't admire the blond for long, he'd rather not get yelled at for taking too long.

 

They had taken the car to the restaurant, and Niall had his knee bouncing nervously along the ground of the car as Harry drove. Harry had to take one hand off the wheel to settle the jumpy movements to the blonds knee, caressing his thumb along the inside of it, and a second later Niall had his paler hand moved down to press on top of his.

They stayed like that for the whole ride there, and once they had pulled into the car park of the restaurant, Harry had given his omega one small squeeze and then let go to get out, Niall following.

"We're so sorry Lou, got caught up with uh, things." Niall rushed out once he came up to the table their mates were sitting at. Liam already had a garden salad in front of him, silently munching on it before the two showed up.

Louis, the cheeky omega he was, had flickered his gaze towards his alpha, Liam, who gave him the smallest grin back. "Things, eh?" Louis said, looking up at the couple with raised brows and a shadow casting over his eyes.

"Oh come on Lou, stop it, it wasn't that. We were uh..."

"Netflix, Orange Is The New Black." Harry interrupted Niall's wavy tone, chuckling halfway through as he moved his hand out to pat at the omegas hip. Niall looked relieved to have Harry take the wheel in explaining the embarrassing topic their friend just had to bring up. Louis was like that, never wasted a minute to embarrass them. And Liam just let him, the alpha enjoyed watching the frisky omega poke fun at them.

"I'll believe you for today, Harold. Now sit down for god sakes, I'm hungry and Liam obviously couldn't wait." Louis playfully rolled his eyes, side-eyeing Liam making the brown eyed male immediately drop his fork and wipe his mouth with one of the napkins, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Oi, I was hungry, I'm not starving meself for them." Liam's words had made Niall feel even more bad for being late, but Harry's hand that was now resting along his thigh was a comfortable and calming anchor.

"Well I hope you don't get full from that, god, alphas, huh?" Louis moved his gaze to Niall, making the blond giggle and nod.

"Order your food and stop hurting our feelings, babe." Harry was already nosing through the menu, not even looking up from it as he spoke, but Niall caught the little side-look Harry had given him, a dimple showing as he smirked just the slightest bit. He was trying to hide it with the menu, but Niall could see it as clear as day. Niall never missed those dimples.

"I think I'm gonna have the veggie burger, what about you?" Harry had looked up a few seconds later, but Niall was still leaning down to flip through the menu. The blond was one to take forever to pick something to eat, his variety and love for foods was endless.

"M'not sure yet, give me a minute." As soon as Niall answered his alpha, an alpha waitress came strutting up to them, she smiled at the two alphas, not even making eye-contact with the two omegas. Typical, not surprising.

"What can I get you all today?" She asked, taking out her notepad from her apron pocket and then her pen, clicking it and looking straight towards Harry first.

"Well uh my mate is still looking about, so give us a bit?" He answered with a warm smile, but the lady chuckled, shaking her head with a wave to her hand.

"No, no, I can take the alphas orders then." It was a rude comment of course, and both Liam and Harry exchanged looks. Louis looked like he was biting his tongue off trying not to say anything, and Niall was just unfazed, still scoping through the menu like no insult was said.

"No really its fine, we'd like to wait for our omegas." Harry gave the waitress a stiff smile, and she hesitated, but knew she'd probably not get them to budge with their decisions, and simply nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I'll be back in a couple minutes then." She looked pissed off, and when she turned away she made sure to have a flick in her up-do ponytail. Liam had just rolled his eyes with a large huff passing his lips, Louis mumbling "bitch" under his breath with his eyes glued angrily to the top of the table.

"Is there any restaurant that doesn't have pissy alphas trying to get us on our knees?" Niall said as he settled the menu down. He decided he'd have the steak sandwich and fries.

Harry placed a comforting hand on the omegas back, rubbing up and down with three good strokes before stopping at Niall's lower back. "It's the usual words said, it's not nice, but it's what some of them-most of them-were taught to act. Let's not have that ruin our lunch though, yeah?" And everyone had agreed.

 

After lunch, the pairs walked out of the restaurant, having giggle fits about how Louis had made a joke so funny Niall had spit his steak sandwich out and made it all land across Liam's face.

Harry's stomach was hurting, the alpha doubling over when they got to their car. Even Liam was laughing, with steak shrapnel still remaining on his face, a napkin clutching tightly in his hands. That he still hadn't been able to use because he was laughing too hard.

"Okay, lads we have to go out together this weekend. Liam has a business party at our homes, there's a bunch of people coming. I'd like to have me best friends there." Louis had spoke up after the laughter had died down.

Niall and Harry locked eyes from across the car, it sounded like a fun idea. "What time?" Harry asked, grabbing his keys from his back jean pocket.

"Come for dinner, you know the time we eat at, you've been to our house too many times not to." Liam answered, and then gave them a wink before taking Louis' hand and walking off to their car. Niall and Harry stayed out of their car until they could wave goodbye as Louis and Liam's car passed them.

"Should we really go?" Niall asked as they slumped in, Harry shoving the keys into the ignition.

"I think so, and we have to go now. If we don't Louis'll have our heads." Harry chuckled out, and Niall couldn't agree more.

 

It was now a day before the party, and Harry was stood in the little loft he was shooting today. He worked for a magazine, was the top photographer for it, taking photos of models or celebrities. Today was just a simple shoot for a clothing line, and he watched as the screen in front of him showed a slideshow of the photos he had previously took, picking out the few that he liked and ones he wouldn't use.

"Ready Harold?" He huffed in frustration when he heard the guy he had to work with for the day say his name wrong again, he owned the clothing line and of course had to be here to see the shoot in person, and he wasn't being very helpful with his hearing problems.

"It's Harry, and yes. Take two for the photos. Do you have your models ready?" He turned around to meet the guy, and he gave the man a smile no matter how frustrated he was. Keeping a grudge didn't help things, especially for a guy like him with a job like this where he needed to always work with people.

"Yes, girls come in!" The man yelled out a little too sternly, and the models all shuffled their way in from the change rooms, wearing the summer-wear clothing.

"Thank you ladies, who's fir-"

"Wait, where's Angelina?" The man had interrupted, he was using his alpha-voice all the time, and Harry felt bad for the models who were shaking on their feet at every booming word that shot through the mans mouth.

"Sorry?" Harry spoke up, he was trying his absolute hardest to not raise his voice down at the alpha who was being unnecessarily loud in the small room they were in.

"One of my models is missing." The man was fuming.

"Uh, well didn't you count your models when they came in?" Harry wanted this shoot to end more then ever now. Not many people got on his nerves, but this man was breaching the edge of pissing him off.

"I was sure she was here."

"Well I can just start with these models-" but just as Harry finished saying that, the door to the loft opened, and a petite brunet brown girl came walking in, her long curly hair looking a little messy.

"S-sorry I'm late Mister Ilois, my car wouldn't s-start." She sounded out of breath, and it looked like she bloody ran to the place. It gave Harry a sting of pain in his heart, she tried her hardest to get here.

"You, omega, are fired. How dare you be late to something as important as this?" The man had rushed over towards her, and Harry was shocked to see him put his hands on her, gripping her upper arms and shaking her. Tears were swimming in her dark brown eyes, blinking up at them, her knees were knocking together, trying to fall in submission.

"Hey, enough of that." Harry had walked over, standing beside the two and towering over the both of them. He didn't touch either of them though, he was a lover, not a fighter as Niall always joked about. And he agreed a hundred precent, he didn't like hurting people, he'd rather someone hurt him then him inflict pain on another person.

No one deserved pain, not this little omega, not those other omega models, not any omega really. Not even alphas deserved pain, no matter how bad they were.

But the man seemed to listen, him backing away from the girl, lightly shoving her when he let go. She stumbled a step and Harry lightly moved a hand out to steady her, making her whip her head up in fear, but her expression softened when he gave her a warm smile.

"Please, go get changed. You'll be last in the shoot, thank you." And then the girl was off, disappearing into the change rooms with no other words said.

"This is why omegas shouldn't be employed, look at how useless they are. They are only good for pleasing their alphas and giving us pups, I tell ya.'" The mans words obviously impacted the female models behind him, who all flinched at his hurtful words.

Harry didn't feel like answering the man of course, the words made a sizzle simmer in his stomach. Omegas had just recently-about two years ago-been aloud to work. That being such a big impact for the omega community who immediately had started making their own well-earned money. But of course, the alpha population felt doomed, like their own damn dignity and manlyhoods were taken away because of the simple law. It was pathetic.

He remembered when Niall was beaming, actually glowing in happiness as he rushed to Harry that one evening two years back, the blond didn't even let the alpha get through the door before jumping into his arms with loud giggles and yells leaving his lips.

"I can finally fuking work, Haz, I can work." And to Harry it was one of those 'I want to take a photo so I can capture this smile forever' moments, and it was for working out of all the things that could make Niall happy. Harry remembered when he was sixteen he hated the thought of getting a job, working felt like pure hell for him, but to Niall, it was another door opening for him to paradise. To see that big toothy smile on his omegas face, it made Harry feel ten times more happier. But it seemed some alphas only cared about keeping their egos in check, then watching omegas lives finally become meaningful to the world.

All he wished to do was object to the man, but he zipped his mouth shut and moved to the camera stand in the middle of the loft, motioning the ladies over to him to tell them their order.

The man stood behind him, watching silently still looking pissed. The Angelica girl was probably going to be fired, no matter how hard Harry tried to not think of the negative results to this shoot.

 

It was night now, Harry's feet tangled with Niall's as they laid in bed. They were watching some detective mystery show, something they had randomly come across while flickering through the channels lazily.

"I never did ask you love, how was work today?" Harry spoke up once they had gotten to commercials, and Niall shuffled onto his side, looking up at his alpha with a soft smile across his face.

"A little slow today, just had to clean the guitars and drums around the store." Niall shrugged, the blond didn't have a solid job at the moment, still trying to find something he wanted to do in life, and was currently just working at a music store downtown for now. Omegas weren't really properly educated, and soon Niall was hoping to attend a University in the summer of next year.

"Yeah? That does sound a little boring." Harry moved the arm that he had propped his own head on to Niall's back, lightly caressing his knuckles along the blonds spine.

"But uh, I was looking at University booklets." Niall smiled shyly, and Harry had perked up at that, a big smile appearing across his face at the news.

"Yeah? What did you find?"

Niall seemed to be thinking for a second, brows knotted together, and then he looked up at Harry with determination in his eyes that the alpha has never seen before.

"I want to be a doctor. Harry, I really wanna help people." And that made Harry feel so proud his heart could burst.

"That-that is amazing baby. Absolutely amazing, good for you." Harry knew it was going to be a hard achievement, Niall needed to retake some high school classes, get to volunteering at hospitals and buying textbooks for his work plus the gobs and gobs of homework that was yet to come. And let's not forget the ugly alphas along the way that will try and put him down. But Niall was the strongest omega he's ever seen, as he's said before, that's why he fell in love with him in the first place, so he didn't have any doubts.

"You aren't...mad?" That surprised him though, and Harry sat up on the bed, Niall sitting up with him with worry flashing in his sky-blue eyes.

"No, no never. Why would I ever? I will be with you through thick and thin in this. I'm so happy for you, so proud." He kissed at Niall's lips over and over again, grabbing onto the blonds face and caressing his thumbs along Niall's jawline.

"Thank you Harry, I-thank you." Niall was at a loss of words, his bottom lip had started to wobble, but Harry had caught it between his teeth teasingly but with love.

"No need to say thank you, you're my mate, I'd never not be right behind you with everything thing you decide to choose." Niall gave Harry a big smile after those words, and soon they were back to kissing. Niall had moved to straddle the alphas hips, hands roaming around Harry's chest, fingers hooking along the alphas cross necklace and tugging on it delicately.

Harry had just got his hands under the omegas shirt when Niall had suddenly straightened on his lap, eyes wide. Harry was surprised, freezing his movements to stare at the blond.

"I forgot, I didn't ask you about your day. How was it?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, moving up to lean on his elbows.

"What a cock block you are, Horan." Harry grumbled playfully, and he got a light slap to his chest, Niall pouting above him.

"No really, I wanna know. You asked me, so now I have to ask you." Niall stubbornly folded his arms over his chest, but Harry didn't take his hands from under the blonds shirt, still lightly rubbing his fingers across the soft skin.

He was trying to think of a way to explain the work activities he had today, but remembering Angelica and the nasty alpha male. He had no urge to talk about that, it made the mood he had before falter, and he didn't want that.

"Nothing important, just work things. Took some photos for the magazine that's about it. Now, can we get back to what we started and what you rudely interrupted?" Harry chuckled at Niall's offended expression.

"Excuse you! I was being the opposite of rude! I was nicely asking you about your day like you had asked me. You just earned yourself a time-out tonight curly." Niall had tried to get himself off Harry's lap, but the alphas hands tightened around the blonds torso, keeping Niall locked in and seated across Harry's hips, grinding onto the alphas groin making Harry groan in pleasure at the pressure.

"You horny bastard." Niall giggled out when Harry had started to pinch at his sides. But soon the blond had caved in when Harry had started to grind his groin up into his bum. Niall could feel his mates knot swollen and needy against his bum, his hole starting to build with slick and soak the back of his pyjama pants.

 

"Do I look fine?" Niall had asked Harry that about five times, this being the sixth as he parked into Louis and Liam's driveway. The blond was still fussing with his tie, unbuttoning and then buttoning into dress-shirt up. Niall was always nervous for the simplest thing, trying to impress people that didn't need to be impressed.

But Harry still gave his omega an admirable glance, taking his hand and curling his fingers around Niall's suit jacket, tugging it so Niall was forced to stretch forward across the middle console of the car.

"You are the handsomest omega out there." And then Harry sneaked a quick kiss before getting out of the car, Niall trying to hide the blush painted across his cheeks as he got out of the car himself and walked up to wrap his arm around Harry's that the alpha extended for him to take.

"I don't want to be all blushy when I get up to the house, Louis might think we did something again." Niall grumbled, but Harry just chuckled and let them walk up the last set of stone steps before getting to the all-too-familiar front door.

Harry rung the doorbell, and they only had to wait a few seconds, listening to the doorbell echo throughout the inside of the house before the sound of feet padding against the flooring was heard, and then the door opened to reveal Louis.

"You're here and on time, good job lads." And Niall rolled his eyes but had a happy smile across his face as they walked in and exchanged hugs before moving into the living room where everyone was sitting around. There was about three other couples there, all of them looking up when the two of them entered the room.

"Oh and the last guests have arrived! Everyone these are my mates Niall and Harry." The alphas of the couples didn't have a care in the world for Niall, and just smiled and nodded welcoming Harry to the party. But Niall had moved swiftly towards the omegas who were now chatting amongst each other.

"You're a tall one." One of the alphas joked when Harry had hesitantly walked over, he saw his omega welcome himself into the group of omegas, and he decided to do the same with the alphas, but nervousness was now bubbling up in him. He didn't like being away from Niall in a crowded area like this.

"Uh yeah, I get that a lot actually." He forced out a short laugh that the alphas had returned, they were all holding wine in their hands, and Liam had lightly shoved an elbow into his arm asking him if he wanted one, but he declined.

"Do you know how tall you are?" An alpha with tanned skin and dark black hair had asked.

"No, I haven't really looked into it. Didn't really have a reason to." And the group of alphas laughed again, weirdly. He decided to sit out on the forced laughter for this round.

"You should, I bet omegas are crawling at your feet all the time." And Harry was slightly taken-back by the one alphas words, he was behind the black haired one, sipping a large cup of wine that looked like he probably was on his second glass.

"I-uhm well no. I'm mated so no, I don't actually." He gaze them a stiff smile, scratching at the back of his scalp uncomfortably. From beside him he could tell Liam was also uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, him shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Oh, you have the blond boy right? What a pretty thing to look at." And that made Harry twitch just the slightest bit, his jaw tensing as the man looked over his shoulder to look at Niall who was laughing loudly to something one of the other omegas had said. The alpha wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring right at Harry's omegas ass.

Liam had coughed then, trying to ease the tension, and it was a great time to see Louis enter the living room, the small brunet walking over and lightly tapping at Liam's shoulder, pulling the alpha down and whispering something into his ear.

"Dinner is ready." Liam had said, and Harry had immediately excused himself from the group, walking over to Niall who was also walking over to meet up with him. The blond looked like he was having an amazing time, and he was glad Niall was.

"I'm starving, didn't eat anything today to save room for this dinner." Niall mumbled, making Harry chuckle and give him a unimpressed look before they entered the dining room and sat down.

Harry forced himself to forget about the one drunk alphas words. It had rubbed him the wrong way, but at least he didn't say them to Niall's face, that's all that mattered. He could hold in his anger for that.

 

It was about halfway through dinner when the black haired and tanned skinned alpha had tried to speak to him again, the man was sitting beside him, Niall on Harry's other side.

"I'm Zayn by the way, didn't introduce myself fully yet." The alpha-Zayn-moved a hand out for Harry to take, making them shake hands. Harry didn't really mind Zayn at least, he wasn't like the drunk man.

"Nice to meet you, how did you meet Liam? Through work?" And that's when their conversation lifted off, and soon they were talking until their plates were taken away from them, Niall and Louis getting up to go do the dishes.

They eventually moved to the living room after, and everyone followed, just settling down and letting their food settle in their stomachs. Harry was trying to listen to Zayn telling him about his trip to Dubai, but the drunk man was getting louder and louder, and his omega was trying his hardest to calm him down.

"I think you should head home, Matt." One of the alphas said, chuckling when the guy kept on drinking anyways.

"Oh come on, the parties just begun." Matt had slurred out, and he shoved his omega off roughly who stumbled backwards with a hurt expression on their face. How did this bastard even get a mate for god sakes? He didn't deserve one.

"Go on, shoo!" One of the alphas had shoved him away jokingly, making him stumble dangerously down the hallway and towards the front door. And his omega had scurried after him.

"Why did we invite him in the first place?" Louis had walked out of the kitchen, everyone back to talking amongst themselves.

"Cause he's my bosses son, I couldn't not invite him, I explained this before babe." Liam sighed out, and Harry had started to furrow his brows, slowly realizing Niall wasn't with Louis from the kitchen, and had excused himself to go looking for the omega.

But his pace immediately quickened when he heard a surprise screech and a struggle happening from the kitchen.

Harry swerved into the kitchen, catching the drunk pathetic man-Mathew, Matt, he didn't care-touching, actually fully groping his omega. One large hand squeezing so roughly against Niall's neck, his nose invasively pressed into his throat and smelling him. The other hand was grabbing Niall's bum, holding it like his life depended on it, so uncomfortably tight.

Harry's eyes were like a light turned on, them immediately turning beat red in a blinding rage. He didn't even know what he was doing till he felt his fist collide with the mans jaw, sending the alpha flying across the kitchen and onto the island.

And he didn't stop there, Harry rampaged over like some terrorized Rhino, throwing himself onto the man and moving his hands out to clutch onto the intruding alphas dress shirt collar, shaking the man three times before pinning him to the island. By then everyone was screaming, and he could faintly hear Liam's voice calling his name, hands were on him also, trying to tug him off the man. But he couldn't, he was too angry to do so.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Harry roared, his alpha voice had sent everyone into silence, and the hands that were on him had froze and immediately pulled away.

"H-Harry, p-please. What are you d-doing?!" And that had snapped him out of his daze, hearing and-oh god-feeling his omegas distress at his actions. He didn't even know where he was for a couple seconds, blinking away the red from his eyes till they slowly boiled down to the normal green.

He quickly got off the alpha, and the man was immediately off and running, the alphas omega quickly following behind him. Everyone was in shock around him, omegas curling into their mates in pure fear. It scared Harry also, how could he do such a thing?

"Harry." It was Liam's voice again, and he snapped his head to meet Liam's worried brown ones. Harry could see Zayn behind him, clutching his own omega to his chest, but he looked understanding, and he gave Harry a short nod.

"Harry, mate you there again?" Liam had taken a step forward, and Harry hated how scared even Liam looked by his actions, and he immediately nodded.

"Good, now can I take you and Niall outside?" And at Niall's name Harry had frantically looked around the room, but Liam had fully stepped towards him and settled a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Louis just brought Niall outside mate, come on. Sorry everyone, we'll be right back." Liam moved Harry out of the house till they got to the front porch. He saw Niall sitting on the stone steps that they had walked in on, and his face immediately dropped in guilt.

"Baby?" He mumbled pathetically, was Niall angry at him? Did Niall never want to see him again? No omega wants an abusive alpha, someone who hits people like Harry had hit that alpha back there. Harry didn't deserve Niall.

He was almost hyperventilating, but Niall had finally shakily gotten to his feet, turning around to meet Harry's eyes. There were tears caked along Niall's cheeks, the blond looked absolutely torn, and Harry hated himself more and more.

"Baby." He didn't really have any other words, he just repeated what he had said before.

He was surprised though, when Niall had rushed forward and bashed into him in a full-force hug. He didn't really know what to do at first, just standing there stiffly with his arms awkwardly limp at his sides, but he had quickly wrapped his arms around his omega when his brain regenerated, burying his nose into Niall's neck and absolutely loathing that he smelt another alpha on his mates skin.

"I love you, thank you for getting that pig off me." Niall whispered, and then pulled back, giving Harry a very shaky but sincere smile.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you love, he was just touching you and that just crossed the line." Harry was on the edge of sobbing, but Niall just grabbed onto his face, making Harry keep eye contact with him.

"I'm okay, thanks to you okay pet? I'm okay, thank you." And then they hugged again, and it was about ten seconds into their hug when Harry had realized that he just ruined his best mates party.

"I'm sorry Liam, I-I just I'm sorry about ruining tonight." He pulled away from Niall as he said that, but kept a protective hand on his omegas hip.

"We didn't like him anyways, do you know how many omegas he's done that to? He bloody deserved that." Liam said, and Louis nodded in agreement, but both still looked like they felt bad, watching the couple with soft, sad eyes.

"No one deserves to get hit-" Harry was trying to say the words he usually said, but Niall had grabbed at his jaw, making him lean down so they connected lips for a couple seconds before letting go.

"Well that guy did, trust me Harry." Niall huffed out.

Well Harry couldn't really deny his omegas words, because maybe that guy did kinda deserve to get someone to punch a little sense into him. And he kinda, not really, absolutely did not feel bad for being the guy to do the honours to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of this, I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> My wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


End file.
